


Lime in the Coconut

by crazycatt71



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Laughter, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Silly, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: A crate of limes leads to singing and dancing
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589353
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Lime in the Coconut

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvel Polyship Bingo  
> Square G1- Lime  
> For Clint Barton Bingo  
> Square B5- Laughter

Clint set the crate down on the breakfast bar with a thud. Tony looked up from the table where he was reading on his tablet.

“What's that?” he asked.

“Stopped a robbery at a fruit market, got rewarded with a case of limes.” Clint replied.

“Limes?” Tony's eyebrows rose in confusion.

“Limes.” Clint repeated.

“What are you going to do with all of them?”

“Do with all of what?” Steve asked as he and Bucky walked in.

“All the limes.” Tony told him.

“Limes?” Steve asked.

“Limes.” Clint repeated with a sense of deja vu. 

Bucky came over and stared into the crate.

“That's a lot of limes.” He commented, poking at them. “What ya gonn'a do with all of them?”

“All of what?” Phil asked.

Clint groaned as he flapped a hand at the crate. Phil looked in it, then at Clint with one eyebrow raised. Clint just shrugged.

“You could make key lime pie,” Phil suggested, “well, lime pie since these arn't key limes.”

“Limeade.” Steve said.

Bucky pulled out his phone and typed on it.

“Looks like there's lots of stuff you can make with them, pie, cookies, chicken, drinks,” he said, “some of them sound pretty good.”

“Margaritas.” Tony said as he jumped up and headed for the bar.

He pulled out a bunch of stuff and began mixing it in a pitcher.

“”Lime me.” He told Clint.

Clint tossed him a couple of the green fruit. Tony cut them, then began squeezing the juice into the pitcher, humming as he worked. Clint listened for a minute, then grinned when he recognized the song.

“You put the lime in the coconut.” He sang softly

Tony looked up with a chuckle.

“Play coconut song, J.” He said.

Clint jumped up and started dancing when the music started.

“Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime  
His sister had another one she paid it for the lime

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she call the doctor, woke 'I'm up” Clint sang, wiggling his hips to the music.

“And said "doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?"  
I said "doctor, to relieve this belly ache"  
I said "doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?"  
I said "doctor, to relieve this belly ache" Tony sang, coming around the bar to dance with him. “Now lemme get this straight  
You put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em bot' up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em bot' up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em bot'up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you call your doctor, woke 'I'm up”

Steve and Bucky looked at Phil in confusion. Phil just shook his head in a don't ask me kind of way.

Clint shimmied up to Steve and did a little bump and grind against him. Steve grinned and began to dance with him. Bucky laughed as Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dance. Phil stood there watching and laughing until Clint wrapped his arms around him and began shimming down his body while Steve came up behind him and began grinding against him, kissing on his neck. Tony whooped with laughter as Bucky spun him, then dipped him.

“You put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot'up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot' up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot' up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you're such a silly woman

Put a lime in the coconut and drink 'em bot' together  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you'll feel better  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em both down  
Put the lime in your coconut, and call me in the morning” Tony and Clint sang.

They fell into a line, dipping, shimming, and shaking to the beat of the music, Tony and Clint singing the lyric while Steve, Bucky, and Phil singing “Woo-oo-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Woo-oo-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Woo-oo-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh” in the back ground.

When the song ended, they all collapsed on the couch, laughing.

“Well, that was fun, but we still have a problem.” Tony said.

When they all just looked at him, he waved his hand at the crate on the counter.

“What are we going to do with all those limes?”

Clint groaned and threw a pillow at him while everybody else laughed.

Song they are listening to

[Coconut ](https://youtu.be/TsSuueEGQSM?list=FLlBUYLWkRdECci8CKnVtL3w)

by Harry Nilsson

**Author's Note:**

> The ship in this fic is rare enough that it won me a badge in the marvelpolyshipbingo


End file.
